


【KanonxSaga】邪恶的心

by SagaFanatic



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Lemon, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Twincest
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-14 00:12:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11196405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SagaFanatic/pseuds/SagaFanatic





	【KanonxSaga】邪恶的心

建议搭配Black black heart食用  
#圣衣play  
#非自愿性行为  
#平行世界，背景为十三年前女神被撒加刺杀，而加隆在女神死前就已经来到亚特兰蒂斯

 

熟悉海啸的人们常常告诫，当你看见巨大的水墙才想起要逃命时，往往已经为时过晚。  
所以，当海界的战士们以摧枯拉朽之势摧毁第一道防线的时候，毫无防备的圣斗士们被瞬间吞没。千百年来受智慧与战争女神庇护的圣地在一夜之间沦为血海。  
圣域的陷落并不在教皇的意料之外。  
这一天终于到了，在他最终听从了那个恶魔的低语，亲手将黄金短剑送入那个女婴柔软的胸膛时，他隐隐有预感，真神的愤怒终会降临。  
有了苏醒的波塞冬的庇护，作为最后防线的黄金圣斗士在势不可挡的海将军面前，崩溃不过是时间问题。  
呵，哪有什么女神。他欺骗了整个圣域，黄金圣斗士也好，白银圣斗士也好，还有那些被流放的幽灵圣斗士，暗黑圣斗士也好，统统不过是他实现自己野心的棋子。  
可是，人终究战胜不了神。

海啸持续席卷着大地。  
即使在绝对的力量面前，撒加保持着一贯的从容与淡定，就算是死，也要死得优雅一点。  
即使下一秒就要被海水溺毙，他还是去仔仔细细地洗了个澡，从头发，到身体的每个角落，然后披上黑色的法衣，戴好三重冠冕。  
至少，让我干净地离去……  
“这样的话，我的罪孽就能洗去吗？”  
踱到镜子前，撒加尽量不去关注那隔着教皇厅厚重的墙壁也能听见的狂潮声以及暴雨的咆哮。他没有戴上面具，似乎是想亲自修饰一下自己的遗容。  
“你已经洗不干净了。”  
“——！”  
一个男人不知什么时候来到了他的身后，鲜血在他的脚下汇聚成泊，甚至比地上的红地毯更加鲜艳夺目。  
悄无声息，悄无踪迹。  
“你是来杀我的吗？”  
撒加没有追问对方的身份，也没有对敌人的突然造访感到惊慌失措。他从镜子里打量着对方，一身金黄色的鳞衣，面容掩在头盔之下，那是海斗士中身份最高的七位战士的象征——这个男人是海将军。  
身后的男人爆发出一连串大笑。那笑声夹杂着讥讽和不屑，充满了熟悉的恶意，令撒加浑身一震，勾起了他记忆里的某些东西。  
剑眉微微蹙起，撒加的语气骤然变得冰冷。  
“如果是的话，”他缓缓转过身，“我愿意跟你来一场公平的对决。”  
男人的笑声骤然平息，取而代之的是诡异的平静。  
“我知道你还在恨我，”撒加慢慢走到对方面前十米外的距离，平视那隐藏在头盔下的双眼，“这场战争你们赢了，你可以继续活下去。至少我死前，能让你稍微感到好受一点的话……”  
他挺了挺胸膛，一副大义凛然的样子。  
“来吧，加隆！不要带着憎恨活下去。”  
十三年里的怨憎，就此时此地让我们一笔勾销吧……  
男人又笑了，这次的声音轻松了许多。  
他摘下头盔，湛蓝色的卷发波涛般甩出，倾泻而下，一张俊美的面庞露了出来。身为海皇麾下的海龙将军，却跟面前的教皇有着几乎一模一样的完美轮廓，只不过相比对方神色中深邃的矜持与沉静，他的脸上更多的是凛冽的乖戾与桀骜。  
被唤作加隆的海将军迈开大步，咄咄逼人地宣布：“撒加，我要澄清两件事。第一，我不恨你；第二，我不想打你。”  
“你不是波塞冬的战士吗？”  
加隆嗤笑着轻哼一声，神色轻佻：“那又如何？你是我的战利品而已。”  
“……什、什么？”  
“打个比方，你会仇恨一枚戒指，一匹良驹或是一座宫殿吗？”  
“你以为我想要回公道？你错了。”加隆毫不在意地说，“我根本不在乎我能不能得到公平的对待，我现在只想得到你。”  
他到底在说什么？撒加不明白加隆的意图，可即使这样他也能从那一连串的比喻中听出对方对自己人格的蔑视。  
不管是作为战士还是作为教皇，他都是令人敬仰的存在，这种侮辱对撒加而言实在难以忍受。  
“就算是敌人我也是你的哥哥，请你至少带着一点敬意——一点对亲人与生俱来的敬意。”他压抑着怒火警告到。  
“你已经失去自由了，跟个奴隶没什么两样——奴隶算人吗？”  
撒加的表情扭曲了，他知道自己不得不为尊严一搏了。  
就算死，也比被当做什么奴隶什么战利品要强。  
“听从我的召唤吧，双子座！”  
“……哦？”  
加隆饶有兴趣地注视压抑着愤怒的兄长召唤来了双子座圣衣，一场恶斗在所难免，他却毫不在意。  
“双子座？正合我意。”  
圣衣来覆盖我的身体吧，撒加瞪着一脸悠哉的加隆，用小宇宙对自己的圣衣发号施令。  
在金色的光芒中，浮在半空中的圣衣分解开来，向着地面飞去——  
却并没有穿在撒加身上。  
“……”  
已经准备好放手一搏的教皇目瞪口呆地望着圣衣在面前组合成傀儡的形态，那头盔下不存在的双眼，此时却仿佛能感知到自己的存在一般，牢牢地将他锁定住。  
自己并没有做出这样的指示啊，怎么会……  
加隆打了个响指，傀儡立刻回过神一般，扑倒了撒加，将他牢牢按在地上。  
“……这不可能！”  
加隆怡然自得地踱到奋力挣扎的撒加面前，“别忘了，我也有继承这件圣衣的资格。”  
“可是……”  
撒加不明白自己的念力为何会失效。加隆作为自己的继承人是个优秀的战士，但是绝对没有到小宇宙可以压制自己的地步。  
“教皇大人，没有女神庇护的你们，我们海将军面前不值一提。”  
他扬起嘴角，一双冰冷的蓝眸充满怜悯地凝视着自己呆若木鸡的兄长，“我该叫你弑神者呢，还是圣域的掘墓人？”  
撒加知道他没有虚张声势。尽管是傀儡，力气却大得惊人，因为有受到波塞冬庇护的加隆的小宇宙的操纵，他竟然丝毫动弹不得。  
好痛，他之前都没有发现这件的黄金圣衣竟然如此沉重，骨头被挤压着几乎发出清脆的悲鸣，再这样下去……  
身上的重量蓦然轻了，撒加刚松了一口气，忽然两只手被站起来的圣衣傀儡抓住反剪在了身后，随后整个人被从地上提了起来。  
圣衣傀儡押着他走向教皇的御座，然后在御座上坐了下来，由于被抓着双手撒加背对傀儡，坐到了它的身上。  
加隆也来到御座前，撒加直直地盯着他的眼睛，身下坚硬冰凉的东西硌得他很不舒服。  
“加隆，放开我，让我们好好打一次！”  
“我再说一遍，我今天不是来跟你打架的。”加隆向前压去，双手拽住法衣的领口用力一扯，质地上乘的华贵衣衫向两侧裂开，露出下面无暇的胴体。  
事情来得太突然，撒加没料到弟弟会这么做。他怔怔地望着一脸不怀好意的加隆，俊美的脸庞情不自禁地染上羞愧的颜色。  
当加隆凑上前用嘴唇含住一侧的乳头，并用手搓揉着另一侧时，撒加触电般颤抖一下，他回过神来，双腿开始乱蹬。  
“你在做什么？放开我！”  
舌尖在乳首来回扫动，而另一侧则有些疼痛。加隆并不温柔，当他被撒加冷不防踹了一脚之后，就更加不怜惜了。  
圣衣傀儡松开撒加的双手，他刚将酸痛的手臂从身下抽出来，却被那双有力的臂膀再次固定住。  
更糟糕的是，这次有了加隆的协助，臀部被一只手推着高高抬起，圣衣傀儡的双臂从他的双膝下方绕过，连同好不容易自由了的胳膊一起，再度被束缚起来。  
“不——加隆！你要做什么？！”  
身上整个只剩下一条遮盖物，双腿被迫大大张开，撒加惊慌失措地望着弟弟。加隆则露出肆无忌惮的邪恶笑容，低头将脸贴上那薄薄的布料，感受着下面皮肤的热度。  
沐浴之后的清香，混合着淡淡的体味撩拨着鼻腔，诱惑他去探索那片禁地。  
阖上眼，加隆发出一声享受的轻叹，然后伸出舌尖开始隔着内裤舔弄哥哥的性器，并时不时对着它呵出热气。  
撒加倒吸一口冷气，在加隆的挑逗下，他绝望地看着自己的内裤不由自主地一点点地被撑起。  
“不……”  
除了用舌头卖力地刺激撒加的分身之外，加隆的手指也不安分地从内裤边缘伸了进去，抚摸着那饱满柔软的囊袋。不一会儿，白色的棉质内裤就被汗水、唾液以及稀薄的精液打湿，透出了下面的皮肤。  
“这样简直比脱光了更诱人啊。”加隆把头靠在撒加的大腿内侧，轻吻吮吸着那里赤裸的肌肤赞叹道。  
“加隆……住手。”  
他很不舒服，被迫蜷起的身体一阵阵发酸，圣衣傀儡勒得骨头都在发疼。加隆对他的敏感带了如指掌，就如同当初他洞察自己内心深处隐秘的欲望。  
“很难受吧？”内裤湿漉漉地贴在身上，混杂着两人的体液，加隆挑起嘴角笑了笑，手指稍微用力，一把撕开了那脆弱的布料。  
“啊——！”  
失去了最后的束缚，早已直挺挺的物体迫不及待地弹了出来，不顾主人尴尬地一柱擎天。加隆顺势将它一把握住，开始上下套弄，指间鳞衣的冷冽根本无法冷却那炙热的温度，反而造就另一层奇妙的体验。  
性器在弟弟手中变得愈发坚挺，撒加苦闷地皱起眉头，最终屈服于冰与火的感官刺激。  
“想让我用嘴帮你解决吗？”舌尖在尖端灵活地绕圈，加隆舐去不断溢出来的透明黏液，饶有兴趣地观察着撒加的反应。  
“啊，嗯……”  
一向不喜欢按照牌理出牌的人抬起头，狡黠一笑：“做梦。”  
说完再次用手掌包住了撒加的性器，在他的套弄下，对方的气息愈发紊乱。  
嘴角上扬，他再次坏笑，放开那炽红铁棒般的硬物，任它无助地立在充满冰凉湿气的空气中等待解脱。  
“我不准你射，”加隆伸出一只手，用手背轻轻爱抚着撒加的脸颊，看着沉浸在耻辱与极乐中的兄弟因为快感戛然而止的恼怒表情，“我要你跟我一起射出来。”  
他惬意无比，并享受这种恶意——就这样吧，这样全方面地尽情掌握这个令他情迷心醉的男人，从肉体到心灵，从每一个动作到每一个表情。直起身，两只手掌覆上撒加的臀瓣，揉捏着饱满结实的臀肉。由于沐浴过再加上汗水，撒加的皮肤是冰凉的，却在揉弄下慢慢变得燥热，白皙的肌肤也因为动作开始变得有些泛红。  
双手托住那形状完美的臀部，两根拇指掰开臀缝，让哥哥那最不想被别人看到的部位一览无遗。  
“真漂亮啊。”  
淡粉色的入口在加隆逼人的视线下轻轻翕动着，惹得他一阵心痒，“被多少人用过了？”  
“……闭、闭嘴！”  
“没被用过？我不信。”  
居然被人这样露骨地评论自己的身体，撒加痛苦地闭上眼，第一次品尝到了被人用语言和视线强暴的滋味。  
“加隆，你会后悔的。”他把脸扭到一边，恨恨地发誓道。  
“噢？在下死不足惜。”  
就算到了这个地步，撒加依旧不认为弟弟真的敢对自己做什么出格的事。但是就像过去十三年里的经验那样，加隆的行为永远在他的判断之外，这个离经叛道的浪子用行为再次向他展示了什么叫做亵渎。  
“用没被用过，试试就知道了。”  
“……加隆！”撒加扭动着腰身，无奈四肢被圣衣傀儡的双臂固定得死死的，“不！不要碰那里！”  
“看来你果然还没用后门做过。”加隆用指腹在紧闭的菊口轻轻划着圈，玩弄着柔嫩的粉色褶皱，“不过没关系，你马上就能体验别样的高潮了。”  
没办法抵抗，快感沿着末梢神经传遍全身，后庭被抚弄的感觉又痒又舒服。但对满心罪恶感的撒加来说，这剧毒的快感简直就是魔鬼的礼物。  
“不——！”  
反抗是徒劳的，加隆恶劣地笑了起来，指尖挑衅地轻轻往里面戳了戳，“教皇大人，为了你的舒适着想，请问你一般把润滑剂放在哪里呢？”  
“我没那种爱好！”  
看着即使这种时候，也急着证明自己清白的兄长，加隆无奈地摇摇头。  
“没润滑剂？那等下只好让哥哥受点苦了。”说着他沾了一点津液抹在撒加的后庭上，然后将中指慢慢插了进去。  
“拿出去！”  
撒加怒吼中带着惊慌，羞恼地反抗起来。手指带来的疼痛并不剧烈，但是被亵玩的屈辱让他无法忍受此刻正在自己身上发生的事。  
“你不知道我一向喜欢跟人对着干吗？”  
反对无效，加隆将中指一插到底并慢慢转动。唾液并不适合润滑，然而没等他适应摩擦加隆的食指便撑开穴口探了进来，两根手指并驾齐驱地在肉穴内抽送，撒加拧紧了英挺的眉头，气息开始变得急促。  
“这样的你……”  
加隆低头吻上撒加的脸颊，顺着曲线来到唇边。那张完美的脸庞并没有因为不适而扭曲，他的眉眼在刘海和眉骨的阴影中变得愈加深邃，反而平添了一层更深沉的忧郁色彩——那是他从小就习惯了的撒加特有的表情。  
“真迷人啊。”  
“……唔！”  
冷不防加隆塞入第三根手指，骨节分明的感觉让撒加发出短暂的惊呼。一个注意力不集中，唇齿被轻松撬开，加隆的舌头麻利地溜进口中，扫过牙齿，往他的口腔深处探去。  
“……嗯……唔唔……”  
口里传来腥咸的味道，想起加隆刚刚才舔弄过自己的分身，撒加忽然一阵恶心，嫌弃地扭过头想甩开加隆的纠缠。  
觉察到了兄长的意图，三根本来安分地律动的手指在他的体内忽然开始蜷曲抠弄，体内强烈的刺激令撒加眼角开始湿润，这一切映在加隆的眼里，令他发出无声的嗤笑。  
“……啊！”  
他忽然像被沸水烫到一样惨叫着从撒加身上弹了起来，一脸痛苦地捂住自己的嘴。体内的手指被一并抽出，撒加趁机松了口气，对着自己放肆的兄弟勾起嘴角。  
操，还真咬啊。  
血腥味在口中蔓延开来，伴随着舌尖的锐痛。加隆注视着撒加那少见的讥诮笑容皱皱眉头，不过想到接下来要发生的事很快又笑了起来。  
“你以为我很痛？痛的只会是你。”  
他卸下裙甲丢到一边，然后利索地褪下裤子，已经勃然而起的性器立刻弹了出来，滚烫的头部示威般地抵上那微张的菊口。  
“不……”  
加隆感到撒加的身体明显在发抖，而且每块肌肉都绷得像是扭紧了的发条一般。真是麻烦啊……  
他极力克制住一挺而进的冲动，伏下身，再次跟兄长耳鬓厮磨。  
“撒加，哥哥……”他在他的耳边低语，温柔而深情，“阔别多年，你就这么不想看到我吗？”  
“……”  
这是……干什么？加隆这是演的什么戏？他回心转意了吗？突如其来的情况令撒加脑海里一片空白，加隆再次吻上他，由于犹疑这次没有来得及拒绝，而接下来他也忘记了拒绝。  
“……”  
“你想知道我是怎么度过水牢中那生死一线的十多天的吗……？”  
“加隆，那是……”  
那是我想给你一个悔改的机会，而不是……到了嘴边的话语没有来得及吐出，不过也不用解释了，因为加隆含住了他的唇。  
这个轻巧的吻几乎不带情欲的味道，几乎让他……回忆起遥远的童年时光。  
就在沉沦于兄弟的温情中、几乎要忘记自己糟糕的处境时，一种从未体验过的、撕心裂肺的剧痛蓦然将撒加的思绪拉回了现实。  
“啊啊——”  
回过神时，分身硕大的头部已经撑开了狭窄的穴口，并开始向深处进发，蹂躏着内部脆弱的肠壁。  
“啊啊啊！……你这个恶魔——”撒加一边惨叫一边诅咒道，却手脚发软无力再抵抗，“加隆……你竟然……”  
终于把最粗的部分塞进了撒加的身体，最艰难的那一步过去后，加隆便不再采取温柔攻势分散撒加的注意力，让他紧绷的神经和身体放松。  
肠道内的温暖和紧致取悦着最敏感的部位，加隆爽得不禁战栗。分身进入了半根，他盯着哥哥咬牙切齿的表情，开始慢慢抽插。  
“疼？”  
回答他的只有夹杂着喘息的粗哑呼吸声，加隆故作遗憾地摇摇头，眼中的意味却是幸灾乐祸的，“要不是刚才被你咬伤了，我倒是不嫌弃用舌头给你做做前戏。只可惜——”  
腰部一挺，伴随着兄长的悲鸣，他直抵那火热的深处，“都是你自找的。”  
被粗暴对待的人不住地发出呻吟，他还是第一次，理应循序渐进地深入。加隆的抽送越来越快，后庭疼得火烧火燎一样，伴随着怪异的异物感和肿胀感。  
“啊啊……啊啊啊……”撒加艰难地深呼吸着，左右摆动着头部，试图转移自己的注意力。  
并非是无法忍受被强行进入的疼痛，作为早已在训练和战斗中磨练了千百遍的战士，各种痛楚早在童年时期撒加就已经尝遍了。挫伤也好，脱臼也好，骨折也好，甚至是内脏受伤，自己也都这么挺过来了。  
战斗的伤痛与瘢痕是男人的勋章，而此时加诸自己身上的痛楚却是作为一个男人和一个兄长最大的耻辱，哪怕这种痛楚不及当初肋骨折断的百分之一来得痛苦，他也一刻不能再忍受下去。  
况且，被掠夺，被索取，没有一丝快感可言。  
“真紧啊，处子的后庭。”  
“我要……杀了你……”  
撒加断断续续的威胁毫无威慑力，加隆轻蔑地从鼻子里哼了一声，退出他的身体。圣衣傀儡松开了它的囚徒，然而全身的酸痛让撒加根本无力动弹丝毫，加隆帮他舒展开僵硬的四肢，然后将整个人面朝下翻过去。  
“——加隆！你、你又想干什么？”  
“换个体位，”加隆贴在他的耳边低声细语地解释，然后拨开撒加背部浓密的长发，再次狠狠撞进惨遭自己蹂躏的穴口，“我想进入哥哥更深一点。”  
“唔！”  
被按在圣衣傀儡身上，之前的酸痛还没得到缓解，撒加的腰部便被冰冷的双臂牢牢箍住。身后的人将自己无情贯穿，一下比一下激烈，一下比一下深入。  
“放松一点……这样你我都好受。”  
他直起身，用一只手抚摸着撒加光裸的背部。撒加粗喘着用双手撑在教皇御座的靠背上，指甲深深陷进深红色的天鹅绒中。尽管不情愿，但是夹紧了肌肉只会让自己受更多折磨，他深吸一口气，不悦地配合加隆的律动松弛了后庭的肌肉。  
“啊——啊啊……”  
“啊啊……”  
“该死，还没到吗？”撒加持续不断的痛苦呻吟让加隆小声咕哝着。与其说是抱怨对方身体的迟钝，不如说是在他为自己糟糕的技巧而苦恼，虽然不指望第一次被粗暴地进入的哥哥有多享受，但是难道撒加真的除了痛就没有其他感觉了吗？  
“喂，你就真的没什么感觉？”  
“……被你这样对待，你希望我……有什么感觉？”撒加侧过脸，艰难地挤出一句话，“停下，加隆……快停下……”  
“我说过会让你体验别样的高潮。”  
话音还没落，撒加就感到一只手抚上自己挺立的性器，开始上下套弄着。他不禁愣了一下，自己什么时候变得如此坚挺的？加隆的动作很耐心，连同身后的抽送也开始平缓下来。  
“……”  
一时间偌大的教皇厅一片沉寂，只有肉体碰撞的声响回荡着，来自前面的快感稍微安抚了撒加的情绪，渐渐地不知是不是错觉，他感到一种奇怪的酥麻感开始在体内悄然生出、蔓延。  
“嗯……”  
不由自主地哼出声，肉体的契合是天生的，尽管磨合的过程是那么痛苦。无休止的抽送仿佛无意间触发了体内的一个开关，当加隆每每顶上肠壁的一处，他总会不由自己地做出反应。  
“嗯……啊啊……”  
连撒加自己都没意识到自己不知从什么时候开始，居然配合着加隆的进攻节奏而前后摆动着腰肢，似乎是在要求索取更多。  
不，还不够……不够……  
那个隐秘的阀门打开了，快感从体内源源不断地涌出。  
外面依旧是雷鸣声与惊涛骇浪的呼啸，而他此时已经什么都听不到了，湛蓝色的眸中氤氲起水汽，却不再仅仅是因为撕裂般的疼痛。加隆知道自己终于找到了撒加的敏感点，哥哥的主动令他欲望高涨，他深吸口气，找准方向开始全力在哥哥体内冲刺。  
“啊……啊啊……”  
与刚才的哀嚎不同的声音从撒加喉间溢出，低沉，却格外诱人。即使是叫床的声音也这么内敛，真是符合这家伙的个性。  
加隆开始加大了频率与动作幅度——他想听到他更疯狂的声音，要他叫到喉咙嘶哑。  
“嗯啊……啊啊啊……”  
撒加昂起头，被汗水沾湿的蓝发贴在脸上，在情欲的催化下他固守的矜持很快瓦解。好热，不仅仅是被后庭，沿着小腹往上，肺脏也是，喉咙也是，大脑也是，热得快要烧起来了——  
好难受，那种有什么在身体里翻滚奔腾，却无法找到一个缺口的感觉。是汗水吗？教皇厅内的水汽浓度还在增加，满屋子都是海水特有的咸腥气息，汗水黏在赤裸的皮肤上，自己的，加隆的，却无法在交合的热度中挥发殆尽——不，不是，是比这来势更凶猛的，海啸一般的——  
“撒、撒加……我要射了……！”加隆用不连续的声音呼唤着哥哥的名字，回答他的也只有同样急促的喘息，被填满的菊洞不住收缩颤抖着，预示着它的主人也即将高潮。  
“啊——啊啊——”  
“嗯——”  
教皇御座深红色的天鹅绒坐垫霎时洒上滚烫的白浊，两个男人沉重的喘息几乎同时响起，也是在那一刻肉体的撞击声戛然而止。他们一同攀上顶点，加隆长吁一口气，把脸埋进了撒加的颈窝。  
“哈、哈啊……感觉怎么样？”他贴着他的耳边问道，声音沙哑。  
没有回答，撒加的身体剧烈起伏着，他双眼紧闭，似乎还沉浸在方才的愉悦中。  
加隆将分身抽离撒加的身体，拾起一旁散落的法衣碎布帮他稍作清理，精液从不断翕动的红肿后庭中流出，那淫靡的姿态竟然让他一时间有再来一次的想法。  
不过，想法终归是想法，撒加毕竟是第一次，今天就到这里好了。

因为被粗鲁对待，显得有些虚脱的男人突然直起身，回头一拳砸在他的脸上，力气大得几乎让这个肆意践踏自己的混蛋向后摔倒在地。  
“啊！”  
“小子，我说过你会后悔的。”  
一头黑发的撒加眯起血红色的双眼锁视着地上的人，被一只手包住的拳头发出咯咯的声响。在他的身后，圣衣傀儡开始解体。  
大意了。刚才释放的那一刻精神也随着肉体而松懈，所以失去了对圣衣傀儡的控制权。而撒加在自己的摧残下，居然让麻烦的里人格出现了。  
不过……这样更有趣。  
加隆抹了抹嘴角的血，看着双子座黄金圣衣披上哥哥赤裸的身体，忽然轻蔑地挤出一个讥笑，“来啊，来打我啊？”  
撒加本来就不打算留情，经他一挑衅便毫不犹豫地迅速出拳。他什么招式都没用，而是最干净利索的拳头，不能一招就杀了这混蛋，要慢慢折磨他到生不如死，就像他折磨自己那样——  
“不知死活的东西——！”  
眼见拳头就要落在加隆身上，动作却戛然而止，撒加保持着出拳的姿势僵直不动，仿佛时间在他身上凝滞了一般。  
一丝恐慌掠过那双色泽腥艳的眼瞳，“你……你这混账！”  
加隆眼中盈满恶作剧的笑意，一副你又上当了的欠揍模样。  
圣衣再次跟他开了个恶劣的玩笑，肩甲、胸甲、裙甲竟然一一离开身体，只留下四肢的部分，那还残留着情事痕迹的躯干再次一览无遗。  
“该死的，你到底干了什么？！”  
“躺下。”  
加隆懒得解释，直接对圣衣下达了指令，其实他不用说出来的，这样做不过是为了让身体突然不由自主伏下去的撒加有个心理准备。  
即使被穿在了身上，有了波塞冬加持过的强大小宇宙，取回双子座圣衣的控制权对加隆来说不过是不费吹灰之力的事，可怜的撒加自作聪明地穿上圣衣，却不知自己的举动给加隆提供了新的游戏思路。  
“那么——教皇大人，张开双腿。”  
加隆出声命令道。如果之前那个正常人格还让他有点怜惜之心的话，眼前这个奔放率性的里人格简直足以激发他释放自己最真实的邪恶性情。  
这次不再是圣衣傀儡掰着撒加做出各种令人难堪的动作，而是四肢在圣衣的力量下自己动了起来，从腿骨到指骨，都不得不按照加隆的意志来。  
侧卧着，一条腿被迫高高抬起，而一只手则被迫用两根手指扳开自己的臀缝，露出刚被侵犯过的后穴。粘稠的精液顺着白皙的大腿流出，滴落在他身体下方洒落的黑色长发与猩红地毯上。  
“我们好像是第一次见面吧？”加隆双膝跪地，饶有兴趣地欣赏撒加的表情，“不对……十三年我们就见过了吧？”  
“臭小子，我那时就该一拳打爆你的脑袋——”  
他将依旧坚挺的性器再次插入哥哥的身体，感受着其中诱人的热度：“总有一种在干另外一个人的感觉。”  
“滚出去！”  
加隆瞟了那个烦闷的里人格一眼，似笑非笑地回答：“你咬得这么紧，我想拔出来也难啊。”  
被侵犯过的后穴紧致得恰到好处，穴口的肌肉紧紧地勒着加隆的分身，让他感到万分舒爽，加上精液的润滑，抽送起来简直如鱼得水。  
“作为第一个射在御座上的教皇，被自己的弟弟干有什么感想吗？”不顾撒加凶狠的眼神，他一边律动一边用言语挑逗。  
“我要杀了你！”  
“这句刚才就说过了，”加隆抱住撒加抬起的右腿，固定住他的身体以便全力冲刺，“算了，留着以后一起说吧。”  
话音未落，他的节奏猛然加快，狂野有力，撒加发现自己的手臂勉强可以按照意志挪动之后，紧紧地抓住身下沉重的地毯稳住身体。  
“混蛋……”  
他喘着粗气，无奈臀部无法移动分毫。可恶，真的很痛……之前高潮的余韵还残存在体内，要说现在除了痛就没有快感也是骗人的，然而毕竟是第一次被进入，对于这种背德的性事无论心理还是身体上他都无法完全适应。  
“当初真该杀了你的，”红眸锁定在加隆身上，带着毫不掩饰的恨意，“你这种……连亲哥哥都可以淫乱的恶魔！”  
回想起那个时候将叛逆的弟弟关进水牢，却反被他点出内心深处的欲望的情景，撒加只后悔当初没直接一拳打死加隆。  
“哦？”加隆故意拖长了音调，不屑地轻笑一声，“那杀害教皇以及本来应该由自己侍奉的女神，还嫁祸给战友的人又是什么？”  
“你连跟我战斗都不敢！……懦夫！哈，果然冒牌货就是冒牌货，只会用这种下三滥的手段羞辱对手！”  
蓝眸中掠过一丝阴霾，加隆的面色瞬间阴沉下来。  
“……你说什么？”  
“废物，你聋了吗？还是波塞冬没把你的耳朵洗干净？”加隆脸上的不悦似乎给他带来一丝快意，“你这种毫无价值的角色——唔！”  
右脸颊上的一击砸断了黑发男人肆意宣泄的恶意，加隆迅猛出手，铁拳砸在那张标致邪气的脸上，毫不留情。  
自知无法反抗，撒加恨恨地把脸偏到一边，任血从嘴角流出。  
沉默降临在了两人之间，加隆凝视着他看了片刻，突然退出撒加的身体，站起身。  
他穿好裤子，同时用小宇宙命令撒加站起来，然后拉拉扯扯地将半裸的男人带到教皇厅的挑台上，一只胳臂将他压在了苍白的大理石栏杆上。  
“我根本不需要羞辱你。”  
加隆在他身后说，声音跟天空与海洋的咆哮混在了一起。撒加微微抬起头，却再也无法移开自己的视线。  
映在他眼中的，是浓稠的黑灰色云层在低空翻滚，在那之下是墨汁般的重重波涛一眼望不到尽头，犹如黑色的猛兽侵蚀着满目疮痍的大地；狂笑的闪电和暴雨连接着怒吼的天与海，将整个世界的轮廓扯得更加支离破碎。他眯起眼睛，却再也分辨不出圆形竞技场、时钟塔、以及年少的自己曾经驻足的罗德里奥村……一切都在汹涌的海水中荡然无存，甚至连十二宫，此时他也只仅能看见摩羯宫的屋顶，以及危在旦夕的宝瓶宫和双鱼宫而已了。  
撒加发出无力的笑声。圣域……已经完了。  
这个世界……没救了……  
透过被狂风席卷得凌乱的黑色发丝，一度目空一切的男人失神地望着脚下一片废墟般的世界，刺骨的寒冷从他的骨髓中蔓延到全身，一向暴戾张狂的血红色眸子在这寒意中，也逐渐因为绝望而失去神采和锐度。  
不是这样的，我并不想看到这样的结果。杀了教皇也好，杀了女神也好，杀了艾奥罗斯也好，我的初衷并不是想要毁灭这从无能者手中夺来的世界……  
加隆一只手将他的脸扳过来，用不算太大的力气命令他与自己对视。  
他拨开那些凌乱的黑色蓝色发丝，目光灼灼，凑了上去舔舐着兄长嘴边的血迹，“我期待的是与发誓守护爱与正义、守护这个世界的双子座黄金圣斗士撒加一决胜负，而不是一个不敢直面内心、惶惶不可终日，连自己都战胜不了的胆小鬼。”  
“现在，圣域已经不存在了，你也不值得我浪费时间了。”  
是的，你被抛弃了。被这个已经不需要你来守护的世界所抛弃了。  
撒加闭上了眼睛，声音听上去疲惫而无助，仿佛随时都会被狂风撕裂，“可是……”脸上被揍的位置很疼，可当加隆温热潮湿的气息扑上来、当那灵活的舌头在唇边扫动的时候，他死灰一般的思绪又变得紊乱起来。  
“杀了我吧。”他没有睁开眼，不是乞求，却带着一种生无可恋的味道。  
一只手绕过撒加的手臂，伸到前方开始抚摸他结实干练的躯体。  
紧张的气氛再次变得暧昧不清起来，从颈侧的曲线，到锁骨，到胸腹的肌肉，到躁动的小腹……指尖不时折回，在乳首和肚脐的位置流连逗弄，最后缠上他已经软下去的性器。  
“嗯……”撒加忍不住发出呻吟，被雨水浇湿的皮肤有些寒凉，不过在加隆的爱抚下，身体再次燃烧起来。  
加隆一只手套弄着哥哥的分身，另一只手则灵活地褪下裤子，将硬物顶上那还未闭合的后穴，长驱直入一插到底。  
“啊啊……”呻吟声急促起来，被突然侵犯的撒加尽管心理上有些抗拒，但是由于之前的性事，身体很快习惯了加隆的侵略。  
雨点鞭子般打在身上，头顶上是浑浊的天空，下方是深不见底的深渊，而脚下的方寸之地不知何时也会被吞没……尽管加隆给自己带来的肉体刺激无法忽视，但此时撒加心中本能的畏惧却无法彻底湮灭——  
真是可悲，无法成为神的我，到头来还是屈服于死亡带来的威压。  
“——唔！”  
“你在害怕吗？”  
体内被猛然撞击了一下，加隆的声音在耳际响起。丝毫不顾暴雨被风吹上挑台，在风雨中酣战反而令加隆更加兴致盎然，哥哥深处的热度与湿润令人欣喜万分，然而看出了撒加的心不在焉让他觉得并不尽兴，当他动起来的时候，对方理应配合才对。  
他回忆刚才在教皇御座上的过程，试图再次找到那个可以带着撒加攀上高峰的点。  
“你在害怕什么？”  
分身整根抽出随后大力挺入，他空出的右手握住撒加覆着黄金圣衣的右腕，一下一下地用力顶弄，不再盲目地只顾自己快速抽插，而是每一次都找准角度，直抵他的深处。  
害怕……什么？撒加来不及去想了，当加隆有力的手握住他的手腕、开始肆虐敏感点时，他忽然一阵战栗，那颤抖并非来自风吹拂湿漉漉的皮肤时的寒意，而是源于从里到外的被掌控。弟弟的手矫健有力，犹如洪水中可以抓住的，不会破灭的唯一希望。  
“啊啊——嗯——啊！”他终于叫了出来。不是呻吟，不是呜咽，不是任何从喉咙中挤压出的音节。  
而是毫不掩饰的呐喊。  
“很好……就是这样。”加隆舔舔嘴唇，他喜欢这样的撒加，喜欢这样屈服于真实欲望的撒加。用小宇宙解放了哥哥一直被束缚的双手，然后满意地看着他挺起腰，摸索着覆上自己的手，握住已经直挺挺的性器。  
加隆松开手任他自慰，腾出来的手则扶住撒加的腰，开始全力在那炙热的窄道内冲刺。他因为爽快深吸了一口气，即使经历了几番抽送，刚被自己开发的后庭依旧紧致，不断收缩蠕动的肠壁将自己的性器紧紧包裹，在一次次的摩擦中吮吸着每一根流淌着火与欲望的突兀青筋。  
“啊啊啊——”来自前后的强烈刺激令撒加欲罢不能，他狂乱地前后左右摆动着腰肢，声嘶力竭地呐喊着，“快一点……快一点——”  
加隆把脸迈进撒加的黑发内，攫取着其中属于哥哥的味道。  
“喜欢吗？你喜欢这样，是吧？”即使是无尽的海潮与怒吼的狂风也无法驱散撒加诱人的气息，他被挑逗得愈加疯狂，感到自己的理智正一秒秒地流逝。  
被猛烈贯穿的人像没有听到一样自顾自地喘息着，这种怠慢让他的兄弟忽然一阵无名的暴怒，加隆一把扯住那些黑色的发丝，蛮横地扭过撒加的脖子强迫他看着自己。  
“你是喜欢的吧？对着整个圣域浪叫的教皇大人，你就是喜欢我这样粗暴地对你！是不是！”他用沙哑的嗓音嘶吼质问道，眼中满是掠食者的贪婪神色。  
如果是在往昔，没有人敢和那双血红色的眼瞳对视，而此时，那凛冽的眸子中只剩下了迷乱的色彩。  
“说啊，教皇大人，承认你喜欢这样被我对待！”下身狠狠地顶弄着，之前残存的精液被挤出被干得肌肉已经完全放松下来的菊口，随着大幅度的律动洒落在两人的腿根与积水的挑台上。  
撒加失去焦点的双眼看着他，不住地摇头：“快点——再深点……啊啊啊啊啊——！”  
“说啊！”  
“我喜欢这样！被占有、被掠夺、被索取，我……我——”  
后面的声音被加隆无情吞没。他几乎是咬住了撒加的唇瓣，舌头在他的口中肆虐搅动，霸道地掠夺着他的呼吸；而撒加则热情地回应着那横冲直撞的吻，他的眼半阖着，那抹鲜艳的红色从浓密的睫毛下透出，一瞬间点燃了昏暗的天地。  
“我也喜欢这样的你——”离开哥哥的唇，加隆近距离凝视着他的脸庞 ，身下的律动和刚才的吻一样狂乱而霸道，“这该死的世界，这把我们变得不正常的世界——”  
撒加已经难以思考他的话语，眼中泛出泪光，一波波快感与吞噬整个世界的海啸一般凶猛地席卷着每个细胞，他在涛声的狂啸中呼唤着弟弟的名字——“啊啊——加隆！加隆——”  
要溺毙了——  
“啊、啊啊啊——加隆！”  
我会溺毙，溺毙在你缔造的痛苦，你缔造的愉悦中——  
“只要还有你……”加隆吻去他脸上滚烫的泪水，“这该死的世界，灭亡了又如何？”  
“加隆、加隆——加隆——啊啊啊”  
“撒加……啊，撒加——”  
一道闪电撕裂了黑暗的天穹，几乎将世界化为白昼，犹如神之审判，谴责着这绝境中酝酿的极致癫狂与亵渎。  
然而即使是神此时此刻也无法分开这两具在狂风暴雨，在惊涛骇浪中交合着的躯体。  
世界末日又何妨？他们是欺骗神的男人，是弑杀神的男人，早已无所畏惧。在那震耳的雷鸣中，他们战栗着共赴极乐的境界，将那些勾心斗角的神明抛在了云外。

……  
高潮之后，加隆退出撒加的身体，将他疲惫又浑身湿透的兄弟抱进教皇厅。  
“……加隆，你在干什么？”  
撒加看着加隆走到御座前，从御座下方的空格中取出一个镶嵌着红宝石与翡翠的黄金宝箱。加隆没有回复他，而是自顾打开宝箱，取出里面的东西走向衣不遮体的哥哥。  
“……”  
—— 你已经失去自由了，跟个奴隶没什么两样。刚见面时加隆的话语在耳边蓦然响起，令他的心沉重下来。  
连撒加都没发觉到，自己情不自禁地因为某种不安的情绪握紧了拳，他警惕地注视着弟弟一步步走近，注意力全被他手中锐利的物事夺取。  
加隆来到他面前，半蹲下。  
“哥哥，我忘了告诉你，”  
他把那尘封已久的黄金短剑举到面前，一条棱将刀身一分为二，雪亮的刀刃分别倒映着他们的脸。  
“海皇并没有完全苏醒。”  
幽暗的大厅内，在那锋利的刀光中，撒加看见那个和自己有着一样外貌的男人邪恶上扬的嘴角。心照不宣地，他回以同样弧度的笑容。  
殊途同归，只因同样邪恶的心。


End file.
